


The Epistle of Cpt. Carrot Ironfoundersson

by Merlin Missy (mtgat)



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, Yuletide 2007, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 04:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1632521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtgat/pseuds/Merlin%20Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carrot writes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Epistle of Cpt. Carrot Ironfoundersson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Catrinella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catrinella/gifts).



Dear Mume and Dad,

It has been a very interesting week and no mistake! A new ~~vijul~~ ~~vegil~~ ~~vigil~~ man fighting Crime has come to the City, Mister Vimes says we are the ones who catch the criminals in This city (tho the Theives Giuld sometimes has a say about it too) so we have a task Force in place even tho Mister Vimes also says we can use the help. He does not say that out loud!

Also Nobby, has been wearing his undercover clothes again, Angua (says hello and thanx for the nice flea powder!) just shakes her Head these days and helps him with his Make Up.

Lord Vtnri says the Watch must be more Fisically Fit so we have started ~~calus~~ ~~Kalis~~ ekcercise. Sgrt Colon says it will kill him and no lie. I am enjoying the Fresh Air.

Please find with this lettre AMD $20. All my Love.

Yrs,

Carrot Ironfoundersson (Cptn) 


End file.
